Expect the Unexpected
by ShesDestinedForGreatness
Summary: Summary: Kagome is a sophomore.Kagome has had a crush on Sesshomaru since freshmen year   but what happens when he starts dating Kagura? All hell breaks loose.
1. His New Girl

Summary: Kagome is a has had a crush on Sesshomaru since freshmen year but what happens when he starts dating Kagura? All hell breaks loose.  
>Do not own Inuyasha or the song.<p>Chapter 1<p>

Beep! Beep! Beep! Slam!

Kagome looked at her alarm clock, it read 6:30Am. Kagome got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth, and wash her face. When she got out the bathroom and looked at her clock, it read 7:00.

She walked to her walk-in closet and grabbed her uniform, tight but not too tight navy blue pants, and a tight white uniform shirt (he shirt is polo). Kagome added a few white and navy blue bracelets to her arm, a pair of white hoops and studs n her back hole with the usual bar goin though her right ear, and her Sivler necklace that said 'Kagome' with a black went back into her bathroom to do her hair and decided to put her waist long black hair with light briwn highlights into a high ponytail and a front bang.

She threw on her navy blue and white Aeropstale jacket and her Dark blue, light blue, and white Nautica shoes. Kagome looked at the time, it read 7:45. She grabbed her HTC Evo off its charger, then ran down stairs. She grrabed an apple, bookbag, and car keys, then ran out the door. She got into her white 2011 Ford Mustang V6 (My dream car!), let the hood down,  
>and drove out of her garage. Then drove off to school.<p>

On her way she turned on some tunes, the song was How To Love by Lil Wayne, as the song came on she sang along.

How to Love by Lil Wayne

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn t never figure out How to love How to love

You had a lot of moments that didn t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

For a second you were here Why you over there?  
>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Never had a love<p>

When you was just a young un you re looks but so precious But now your grown up So fly its like a blessing but you can t have a man look at you for 5 seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself so when you got older It s seems like you came back 10 times over Now you re sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn t never figure out How to love How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

For a second you were here Why you over there?  
>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love<p>

You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions But it wasn t your fault Wasn t in your intentions

You the one here talking to me You don t wanna listen But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping Baby, so don t be mad Nobody else trippin You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook

See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn t never figure out How to love How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

Oooh,  
>See I just want you to know That you deserve the best You re beautiful You re beautiful Yeah<p>

And I want you to know, you re far from the usual Far from the usual

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn t never figure out How to love How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn t never figure out How to love How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

The song ended as Kagome pulled up to school. She turned her turned her car off as everyone looked at her. 'typiccal.', Kagome thought as she looked around for her friends. Every year everyone wonders what car will Kagome have this year. She spotted Sango near her car. It was a silver Range sported the same thing as Kagome except she had on a white and navy blue Aeropostale jacket and some tan and navy blue Nautica shoes and she had pink tips in her hair instead os walked up to her.

"Hey Sango",Kagome said.

"Hey Kags",She said.

"Where's everyones else", I asked, refering to all our friends.

"I dont know, but leys go inside before the bell rings", together they walk into guy looking at them with lust and every girl looking at them envious.

When Kagome and Sango walked to their lockers, they didnt expect to see what they were looking at right now. They gasped in unison.

Muhahahahahah a cliffy. Im sorry I just had to do it but please reveiw and the next chapter will be coming up later on. All reveiws are excepted!.Onc again I do not own Inuyasha or the song. If I owned Inuyasha it would be completely different. but thanks again PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. The New Kid

ok so im back with a new chapter and read to find out what's in store for you readers.  
>please reveiw and I do not own any of the songs in this story or the characters or the show.<p>Chapter 2<p>

Kagome and Sango gasped in unison. What they saw was something they NEVER expected to see.  
>Kagura ans Sesshomaru were making out on her locker.<p>

' OMG when? how? where? why? and on MY locker!',Kagome thought in her head.

Kagome walked up to them."Ahem!",Kagome faked a cough.

They both stopped kissing and look at Kagome. Kagura had a angry expression obviously mad they were interrupted and Sesshomaru just had on a blank expression. "What do you want bitch can't you see that we're busy.", She said." umm yea well can ya get busy somewhere else and NOT on MY locker.",Kagome said looking as calm as looked at Kagome then just walked walked to her locker, opened it, then got her stuff ready. While doing it she said "Hey Sessho.".

" Hey Kags."Sesshomaru said not even looking at her.

" What was all that about?", Sango asked Sesshomaru refering to Kagura and him kissing.

"I didn't tell you?",He and Kagome both shook their heads. "We're dating".

Kagome dropped the book in her hand when she heard that.  
>" What!",She yelled."You can do so much better than that slut.",Kagome said."Well she's gonna be around so get over it.", He said then walked away.<p>

Kagome just stood thinking 'What the hell'. Kagome shook her head. Then the bell rang signaling its time to get to homeroom. Sango decided to go ahead beacuse Kagome had to go to the office to show the new student around.

Kagome reached the office. The new boy was sitting in a chair but when he saw her he stood up.  
>"Hey im Kouga, you must be Kagome right?",He said. "Yupp that's me." Kouga looked really good. He had nice light blue eyes a high ponytail that reached at least to his shoulders, he was rocking the boys uniform quite nice with his light blue vans. Kouga flashed her a smile that showed his nice white teeth and sharp fangs.<p>

He already had his schedule in his hands." Can I see your schedule?", I asked.  
>" Sure.", He handed me his schedule and he had the same schedule as mine." You have the same schedule as me so I'll just show you your locker which is right across from mine.",Kagome said.<p>

They walked down the hall having light convorsation until they reached his locker, then they walked to homeroom they got in the classroom as the late bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Kagome and...?"," Kouga.","So your the new student", said. Kagome and Kouga nodded.  
>"Well take a seat, since its our first day back you have free time.", And with that he sat in his chair and started reading a book.<p>

Kagome and Kouga walked too the back of the room where Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha,Shippo,Sesshomaru and now Kagura sat in the last two rows. There were two empty seats in the last row in the corner.

"Kouga,Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku,Shippo,and Sesshomaru, this is Kouga.",They all said hi except Sesshomaru who just gave a slight nod." What about me bitch.",Kagura said to Kagome. She left her out on purpose. "Bitch you aint important.",Kagome said then dismissed her. Then everyone went back to their conversations.

"Hey Kagome , I think were gonna get along just fine.", He smiled at her. " Me too Kouga.",She smiled back.  
>"So watchu wanna do since we have free time.",He asked."I dont know hmmmm?, Lets make a hand shake.",She suggested." Cool.", He said. Then they started going into full converstaion about what the hand shake should be.<p>

Unknown to them though a pair of golden eyes were watching them with jealous eyes but didn't show it.  
>'Why do I care who she's friends with, I mean im not her boyfriend, I don't own her?", He kept asking the same questions in his head but it seem to only make him even more mad. That's pretty much how the rest of the classes that morning went.<p>

Ok ! so that chpaters is done. I hope it wasnt bad and I hope i didnt mispell anything but please review and follow the story or add as a favorite. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Read to see what else is in store

Schedule ( they all have the same classes just to make it easier }

Homeroom - Algebra - Lititure - Study Hall - History - Lunch A - Music - Gym - Art - Free Period

The uniform is Navy Blue Bottoms and White shirts. 


	3. Im sorry

Author's Note !

Dear readers , ( if there are any -_- )

i will not be continuing my story if i do not get 2-4 more reviews.  
>Sorry it has to be this way but I mean come on, there is no point of writting a story if i dont even know if you like it or not, or if anyone has read it.<br>When I get reviews its the highlight of my day. If i happen to get reviews I hope they are good ones, and that dont could just be your suggestion on a part in the story. Im sorry for the readers who have read and want me to finish, but i need more reviews first.

- OXxDarkAngelxXO 33333333 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy with school. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

**RiiiiiiiiiiiNGGGG !**

**The bell rang signaling homeroom was over and it was time for the next class. Sesshomaru was the first one up followed by Kagura. He took her hand in his and they walked out. Before they we're fully out the door Kagura turned her head and winked at Kagome with a smirk.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her", She said getting up from her seat.**

**"Awww is Kagome jealous of sesshomaru and his new girlfriend", Inuyasha teased. Everyone laughed except Kagome.**

**"Yea I'm jealous of my BESTFRIEND and his girlfriend, don't be stupid Inuyasha", She replied sarcasticly. She didn't find that funny in the least bit.**

**Sango rolled her eyes. "Sureee Kags", She said with a knowing smile.**

**Everyone smiled minus Kagome and walked out the door. "So what's next", Kouga asked. "Algebra", Miroku replied. "Oh, what's the teacher like", he asked. "A complete hard ass", Sango answered. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "I love messing with her", Kagome said with an evil glint in her eyes.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement again.**

**About 1 minute later they reached the door to 's room. Sesshomaru and Kagura were already there. Kagome walked to her seat only to find someone sitting in it.**

**Kagura was sitting in her seat. "I would like to know why exactly are you in MY seat next to MY bestfriend", Kagome said very annoyed.**

**Before Kagura could retort, Sesshomaru said " She's sitting there from now on".**

**"But that's my seat", Kagome said getting more annoyed by the second.**

**"Looks like you'll need a new one", Sesshomaru said. Looking at her through expressionless eyes.**

**"Whatever dog boy, lets go Kouga", Kagome walked to two empty seats in the right corner next to Sango.**

**Kouga sat down and looked at Sesshomaru then Kagome. "What was that about", He asked. "Honestly Kouga, I really don't know like he's been acting weird ever since that thing over there in my seat became his girlfriend", Kagome replied with a hint of saddness in her eyes.**

**"Oh well look on the bright side, you still got me", Kouga said and flashed her his charming smile. Kagome flashed him her own charming smile back.**

**"KAGOME!", yelled. **

**"What?", Kagome replied.**

**"What did I just say?", She said.**

**"You said 'What did I just say'.", Kagome replied sarcasticly. Everyone snickered.**

**"What-"**

**"Eva!", Kagome said. Everyone was in full blown laughter now.**

**"Shut up and do your work!", She yelled at the class. Everyone kept laughing but started their work.**

**45 minutes later**

**RiiiiiiiiiNNGGG!**

**Everyone got up and headed for their next class. The group exited the door towards their next class, Lititure.**

**Ok so that was alot to write but since I love you guys I stayed up until 5 to think and write this chapter I promised.**

**PLEASE REViEW =]**


End file.
